THREE CHEERS TO FRIENDSHIP!
by FaerieQueen3
Summary: It is often heard that friends are the most vaulable treasure in the world, and I couldn't agree more.
1. Chapter 1

**YO! I-AM-JANUS HERE! THIS ARE JUST A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS THAT ARE MEANT AS SHOUT-OUTS TO AUTHORS WHO ARE FRIENDS OF MINE AND WHO I FIND TO BE GREATLY SUPERIOR TO MYSELF :-).**

**GLORY TO GOD IN THE HIGHEST!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

A group of demi-gods sat in a circle conversing with each other about nothing and everything, the way only good friends can do. There were four half-bloods in total: Ivan-Son of Aeolous, Noelia-Daughter of Terpischore, Jana-Oracle of Delphi (Rachel had retired and married Apollo, but who didn't see that coming?), and Lilly-Daughter of Athena.

The group had started a writing club a few months prior due to-as Lilly put it-"A gross amount of unimaginative indivisuals within the camp premesis," and the rest of the group thorougly agreed and the group quickly gathered a rather large following of campers. Oh sure some of them had no skill what-so-ever, but they usually just criticized them until they left or completely ignored them...well until they left. The group usually met in Noelia's cabin-seeing as though she was the only one there-and that was where they were talking now.

The FAA "Future Authors of America" meeting had ended quite some time ago, but the four would always stay behind and converse with each other afterwards, and today was no exception.

During the entire conversation however, Noelia-Noi, Pretzel, or Pretz to her friends-couldn't help but feel like her friends never gave themselves enough credit, always praising others and just being their casual, fun-loving selves and never being boastful about it-a quality she admired in all of them. She had to find out a way to show them how much she valued their friendship, admired their talents and values.

After a few more hours of idle conversation, they all became quite tired (that tends to happen to a person-demigod or not-at 2:00am). The group slowly started to say their goodbye's until only Noi and Ivan were left.

"Alrighty Pretzel," he managed to choke out while stretching, "'Bout time I turned in myself. 'Night," and with that he too left.

The second he closed the door, Noi immediatly sent her plan into action. She had always had a reputation for leaving notes around camp instead of doing things outright, and that was what she was going to do now.

She got out a long, clear scroll of papyrus, a quil, and put a title on the top of the page:

_Why My Friends are Awesome:_

Childish, yes, but everyone _did_ say that she had been dropped on her head as a baby...

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, SO AS YOU CAN SEE BY THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE, THIS IS A PROLOGUE FOR A "STORY" THAT'S REALLY JUST GONNA' BE A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS HONORING SOME OF MY FRIENDS ON FANFICTION :-). I'LL NAME THE AUTHOR AFTER THE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM.<strong>

**XOXOX!**

**N.C**

**I-AM-JANUS**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! I-AM-JANUS HERE! HERE'S THE FIRST ONE-SHOT, I'LL SAY WHO THE AUTHOR IS AT THE END OF THE STORY, AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL BE INSPIRED TO GO READ SOME OF THEIR STUFF :-). **

**OH! AND A QUICK SHOUT-OUT TO "PoseidonKidd" A NICE KID WHO JUST WANTS TO GET HIS STORIES OUT THERE, AND IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES YOU'LL PROBABLY LIKE HIS ;-). **

**GLORY TO GOD IN THE HIGHEST!**

* * *

><p><em>Ivan<em>

Ivan woke up to murmering and bustling all around him. Now, normally he would've tried to stay in bed, but it looked like they were all flocking to one place and you know the old saying, "If a monster doesn't kill you, curiosity will."

He groaned at his currently unwanted sense of adventure and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a painful thud before scrambling up and to the place wehre his siblings-Roman and Greek alike-had gathered and saw a rather long list that read:

_Why Ivan-Son of Aeolous is a Great Person:_

1) _He listens to everything you have to say without complaint_

* * *

><p><strong>Ivan felt like cutting his ears off while his friend Noi-Daughter of Terpischore rambled on about how she didn't feel pretty and how missed rain, but he didn't say a word. He just listened and gave his advice after he was sure she was finished, not before.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2) He's protective of his friends<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The son of Ares gagged as Ivan pressed his arm harder against his throat, "Exactly what did you say about my friend? TELL ME!" He just shook his head to indicate nothing and only after he was unconscious did Ivan let him go.<strong>

**Never did he make an inapropriate comment about any one involved with Ivan again.**

* * *

><p><em>3) He has a great sense of humor<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A group of about ten demigods sat in a circle laughing their heads off as Ivan took something serious and made a comedian worthy joke out of it. One thing's for sure, nothing was ever boring when Ivan was around.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>4) He's a top-notch ego booster<em>

* * *

><p> <strong>After Noi was done rattling on about insecurities and what-not, Ivan lay back a moment before saying, "Noi, you're beautiful in every sense of the word, and nothing that someone else says can ever change that." <strong>

**She never felt ugly again.**

* * *

><p><em>5) He's not afraid of making new friends<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivan was slightly confused by the demimuse who had decided to Iris-Message the Aeolous cabin at 4:00am, but decided to listen to her anyway.<strong>

**"I would've called Jana," she started sheepishly, "But for some reason un-beknonst to me...I thought of you first."**

**Ivan smiled, he just might learn to like Miss Noelia.**

* * *

><p><em>6) He's smart whether he's listened to or not<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivan listened while Noi, and an Aphrodite girl named Marie went on and on about how El Paso was on the longest drought since the city was made; but his ADHD finally caught up to him,<strong>

**"Ya' know, the longer a place goes without rain, the harder it will rain when it does receive precipitation, so I wouldn't worry about Texas." ****The girls looked at him with mouths slightly agape for a moment before going back to discussing how much ground-water they were losing without any rain.**

**A few days later, it rained in the desert**

* * *

><p><em>7) He's always there when you need him<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone had gone back home for the Fall and Ivan and Noi were no exception. The two talked for hours via-Iris-Message until Noi made an observation,<strong>

**"Wait, I'm in El Paso."**

**"Unless you've been lying to me for some time now, yes."**

**"And you're in Northern Ireland,"**

**"I think we've established that," she paused for a moment before continuing, "Ivan Buick, is there a reason that you're up at 2:30am?" He thought for a moment before answering, "I'm talking to you aren't I? Now where were we?"**

**Noi had to smile at that.**

* * *

><p><em>8) He sees being weird as a good thing<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Noi and Jana twirled around in aimless circles with flowers that had been twined together and strewn all around them. Most of the campers who passed had been giving them strange looks since they had started this nonsense, and one finally asked, "HEY! What are you guys smoking?" They stopped at this and looked down bashfully until Ivan came by,<strong>

**"Mind if I join you?"**

* * *

><p><em>Ivan, you've been a wonderful friend to me: honest, kind, encouraging, and proven to me that I know absolutley nothing about men. Because if you had asked me a few months ago if there were still good men in the world, I would've answered, "They're scarce, but theyr'e there." Now I would answer, "Good men are everywhere as long as you look for them.<em>

_Ivan, as corny as this sounds you changed my view of everything and made me even more confident in my crazyness, showed me just how great being different was._

_Thanks for being the brother I never had,_

_Pretzel_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, THIS CHAPTER WAS BASED ON THE WONDERFUL HUMAN THAT IS "003keyblader", AND BESIDES HAVING ALL THESE VIRTUES, HE'S A GOOD WRITER TOO; SO GO CHECK HIM OUT :-D!<strong>

**XOXOX!**

**N.C**

**I-AM-JANUS**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! I-AM-JANUS HERE! HERE'S THE SECOND ONE-SHOT, I'LL SAY WHO THE AUTHOR IS AT THE END OF THE STORY, AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL BE INSPIRED TO GO READ SOME OF THEIR STUFF :-). THERE ARE SOME OTHER AUTHORS THAT I DIDN'T HAVE IN THE PROLOGUE, BUT I'M GOING TO SHOUT-OUT LATER ON :-).**

* * *

><p><strong>GLORY TO GOD IN THE HIGHEST!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jana<em>

Being the Oracle was tough, _really _tough.

Aphrodite girls would come to see if their true love's loved them too, Hermes kids would come to see if they would get away with a prank or just end up mutilated. Posiedon kids would show up to ask just _how _much trouble they'd get into if the flooded the Zeus and Hades cabins, and Hades cabin came with a morbid curiosity of how Thalia and Percy would react to being woke up by skeletons.

Oh yeah, being the Oracle was tough; but it gets better.

On top of general annoyance, her "visitors" also ensured that she didn't get much sleep. The Underworld cabins came at night, Iris at dawn and twilight, and Apollo in the middle of the day. Needless to say, sleep was scarce.

Now, she had become accustomed to her sleepign hours-or rather the lack of-but this was just _ridicuous! _The one day that she assumes she can sleep-in, and then a Hermes boy comes with a, "Special Delivery for the Oracle," Jana took a moment to make sure this wasn't a prank before hesitantly grabbing the scroll and bidding him farewell.

She _was _going to just skim read the message and then go back to reclaim some well-deserved sleep, but she became..._intrigued _by the writing.

_Why Jana is a Great Person:_

**1) She believes even the most unbelievable things.**

* * *

><p><em>"And then, I got chased by a group of rapid-purple-vampire-bunnies from Mars!-who apparently thought I would taste good-and I was just like, 'What, no! I'm a perfectly disgusting not-so-human being, trust me, I taste TERRIBLE!...'" a hysterical Starr shouted to her friends while making large, unnecessary hand gestures while Noelia, Veronica, and Jana sat as captive audience. No, literally, she had duct-taped them to chairs to get them to listen <em>

_Veronica Shills-or "Chaos" as she preferred to be called-had only been proclaimed a daughter of Hades a few months ago and had joined the tight-knit group of friends around the same time Starr had. However, the likeness stopped there-which was obvious enough as right now she was staring at the younger girl like she had just grown three heads. It didn't matter that Starr was a goddess-daughter of Apollo and Persephone, after she divorced Hades-"Chaos" still thought she was nuts. _

_Noi, on the other hand, was just wearing a look that said, 'So that's why her room in camp is padded...'_

_Jana, however, just listened attentively through the whole thing until she had finished her outrageous story before saying, "How did you know they wanted to eat you? Maybe they just wanted to shake your hand...with their teeth..."_

_Chaos and Noi swivelled their heads to look at young Oracle. Chaos was officially the only sane one of the group._

* * *

><p><strong>2) She has an answer to every question.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jana and Ivan leant back in their seats as yet another demigod poured out their problems to them while they just listened and took notes when necessary. The pair had been labeled as the camp psychiatrists after being deemed the best listeners of all time.<em>

_"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I mean, I did the flowers, chocolates, love-notes, dinner on her birthday..." The son of Hermes rattled on and on and on..._

_Sometimes, it _really _didn't pay to be a listener. _

_"Well..." Jana started-it had been firmly established by Ivan at the start of their 'career' that he would have nothing to do with the romance department. "Did you try actually _telling _her you love her?" The boy sat bolt-upright as though the thought had never occured to him._

_"No! I mean, I assumed that she...yes, yes that's perfect! THANK YOU!" and with that, he dashed out the Big House door, making a beeline for the Iris cabin._

_And sometimes, it really did._

* * *

><p><strong>3) She knows what to do, even when you don't.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Noi rushed into the attic of the Big House, with eyes slightly puffy from crying and hair-usually slicked into a bun-loose and disheveled. "Jan-"<em>

_"Nightmares?" Noi started for a moment, before remembering who she was talking to and nodded._

_"Go get some nailpolish, a sleeping bag, 'Chaos', Starr, and Marie. How does a slumber-party sound?"_

* * *

><p><strong>4) She doesn't take bullying from anyone.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jana was eating lunch when the Ares cabin started ganging up on her, "Hey! You! I'm talkin' to you! Ya' better look at me when I'm talkin' to you!" <em>

_Jana just sighed cranking up her music louder while they made even bigger idiot s out of themselves before she finally had enough._

_"Ya' know this is getting very-AH!" she fell on the floor while writhing in what appeared to be pain before looking up with half-closed eyes, "Carmine, Son of Ares...I sense, I sense a horrible future awaiting you..." she began walking in what she knew to be the general direction of the Ares table with her arms in front of her like a zombie. She heard a scuffling of feat and a few screams before opening her eyes to find the table utterly abandoned._

_She smirked in a self-satisfied manner. That one never got old._

* * *

><p><strong>5) She's very wise.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jana rubbed her eyes while a Daughter of Aphrodite-Fifi? Tiffany? Stephanie?-ranted and yelled about how unfair life was, all the while being sure to smooth out her running make-up. Jana <em>really _wished that Ivan hadn't taken the day off. _

_She listened for a while longer before cutting her off saying, "Listen hun, if life were easy, then we'd all be so bored that we'd be begging for it to be harder; and if life were fair for you, then there would be someone else who had to get the hard part of the bargain."_

_To this day, Jana still isn't sure whether Fifi-the girl-was listening, or was just too busy with her lipstick. But her sisters who were in the room at the time never came to her with the "Life isn't fair jive" ever again._

* * *

><p><strong>6) She's creative.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jana watched in amusement as the Stoll brothers plotted their next prank against the Ares cabin, "Dude, we should totally do red this time!" Travis insisted. <em>

_"Seriously bro? They _like _red," _

_The younger brother huffed before saying, "Well, we can't do pink again, that's gettin' old man! We can't let them think that we're losin' our touch!" She continued to listen to their banter for amoment before introducing a new subject._

_The next day, the Ares cabin woke up with a bright yellow cabin with a confettied roof and sequence ligerie._

* * *

><p>Dear Jana,<p>

You have no idea how special you really are. You're smart, mature, and completely out of your mind :-). I feel very certain that we'll meet someday, but until then, but know that you're a very, VERY special girl.

Noi

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WAS "Alexandra," WHO IS ALL THAT IS STATED ABOVE AND MORE, BUT IF I HAD IT ALL I'D OVERLOAD THE SITE :-). PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES, YOU WON'T REGRET IT :-D!<strong>

**XOXOX!**

**N.C**

**I-AM-JANUS**


	4. Chapter 4

**(IF ANY OF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR 003keyblader AND CAN'T FIND HIM, IT'S BECAUSE HE CHANGED HIS PENNAME TO Lankyman; SO GO CHECK OUT Lankyman's stories :-).**

* * *

><p><strong> HI! I-AM-JANUS HERE! SO, UH, IT'S BEEN A WHILE. *DODGES ROTTEN FRUIT THAT ANGRY READERS THROW*. HEY! IT ISN'T ENTIRELY MY FAULT! I WAS WORKING VERY HARD ON FURTHERING MY SKILLS THIS SUMMER AND I WENT ON VACATION TO HAWAII :-D! SO, UMMMM, REVIEWERS GET TICKETS TO A LUAU *CRICKETS CHIRP IN BACKROUND*. DARN.<strong>

**GLORY TO GOD IN THE HIGHEST!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lillian Monroe:Daughter of Athena-Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Lilly<span>_

Lillian Monroe was pissed. _Really pissed. _Here she was, worn to the bone from a long day at her part-time job outside of CHB and gruelling college classes, and WHAT does she find? Her cabin, looking as though it was bombarded with red white and blue paint balls and a bright yellow letters that read, "HAPPY ANNUAL PRANKSTER DAY!: NOT OFFICIAL, BUT IT SURE AS HADES SHOULD BE!" Not in her opinion it shouldn't. In fact-in the mood she was in right now-she was pretty sure that all pranksters in the world should die a slow death...starting with the Hermes cabin.

She let a long, tired sigh, and walked up to the front door of her cabin to properly assess the damage. The more the wood was splintered, the more pain she would arrange for the Stolls.

She discovered, however, that-albeith being a little more...ahem, colorful, than usual-her home seemed mostly unharmed. She smiled to herself, this would sure save her a lot of time. In fact, she was happy enough that she just might have mercy on the children of Hermes...maybe.

She was about to step into her cabin, when she noticed a scroll placed right on the windowsill, protected from the assault of patriotic colors...well, mostly. She picked it up, curious, and as it unfurled in her hands she smiled and laughed a bit before clutching it to her and going inside the cabin and onto her bed to read the document properly:

_Why Lilly is a Wonderful Friend:_

**_1) She's the smartest person you'll meet._**

* * *

><p>"...and that class, is the proper scientific explanation as to how sound and light travel."<p>

Lillian looked aruond the room and frowned upon seeing many students from the Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite cabins either curled in fetal position or sound asleep on their desks. She felt suddenly foolish and sad that her lecture had gone unappreciateed...Until she heard someone clear their throat saw the majority of the room had simply had their heads in their books taking notes on what she had said.

It would be a lie to say she didn't feel proud when her half-siblings came to her instead of Annabeth with their homework troubles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2) She takes what you say seriously, no matter your age.<em>**

* * *

><p>The short, five-year-old daughter of Iris looked heartbroken as she tugged on her older sister's skirt, pleading for her attention with wide, pale blue eyes.<p>

"But I _am _princess," the small girl insisted. "Why won't you believe me!"

The older, taller girl turned to her sibling with a smirk and said, "And what are you 'princess' of?"

The younger girl put on a proud face, "Unicorns!" she replied with conviction, stomping her small foot as if to enforce ehr point. her half-sibling just laughed and jerked her sister's hand off her skirt before running to join her friends. The child sniffled, and looked to the ground ot hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She was turning around to return to her cabin when Lilly went up to her-having heard the previous exchange-and bowed low, "Your Highness," she said reverently before continuing on her way to sword training.

Celleste was absolutely thrilled, and-in her mind-made Lilly an honorary Princess. What of, she wasn't sure, but there had to be a princess for everything she supposed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3) She doesn't give in under pressure<em>**

* * *

><p>It was the day before the SAT, and Lilly was in the library, repeating what appeared to be a vicious cycle of : read, copy, study, repeat; read, copy, study, repeat. Over and over again, but she was determined to get an above average score, and she would study for as long as she had to in order to get just that.<p>

"Hey, bookworm! Hope you and Mr. Essay have a nice date!" called out one of the many students who weren't dedicated enough to study and therefore made fun of those who did.

The SAT came and went. Lillian passed with flying colors, the boy who had mocked her the day before got into the 40% tile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4) She can take a joke<em>**

* * *

><p>Noi, Starr, and Jana were all crouched behind a large barrel, power-hose in hand ready to squirt at Lilly the second she walked out of her cabin. Lillian strolled out of her cabin in a stylish sundress and sandals, completely unprepared for the aquatic attack that awaited her. she let a out a shrill scream as Starr let go of the handle, successfully soaking her to the bone.<p>

She looked up at her friends with wide eyes and ran inside. For a moment, the trio was afraid that they had gone too far...Until Lilly reappeared in front of them, bringing reinforcements in the form of a dozen Athenians all armed with very large, very advanced water guns.

Lilly smirked at the look of horror on her friend's faces before shouting, "ATTACK!" and charging, siblings in tow, after three teenage girls who were running as fast as their legs would carry them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5) She alway, <em>always _has a plan_**

* * *

><p> Ten members of the SSP (Secret Society of Pranksters) prowled around the Big House with brightly colored yarn, confetti, a bedazzler, and dozens of pink balloons. The Oracle had been ticket at them for keeping her up all the time with questions, so she had purposefully told them to prank the Big Three cabins on a day when the inhabitants were paritcularly cranky. They hadn't had electricity, fresh water, cooked fish, or a night without being stalked by dead professors ever since. In their mind, they were just getting even (though if they hadn't been pestering Jana in the first place, she wouldn't have set them up, but they weren't about to blame themselves).<p>

They found a ladder and leaned it up against the side of the Big House, right where Jana's window was, and started to clim up and in one-by-one. They should have been suspicious, as to why the window was open in the first place, but the only had one thing on their mind: Revenge.

Eventually, they were all up, and they imediately began fumbling for a light switch and the lights flickered on...Only, they didn't actually find the swtich.

"Hello boys, looking for something? Or should I say, someone?"

Most of the smarter pranksters had scrambled for the window the moment they heard the voice of the dreaded Ahtenian, but those who remained had to use all their will power to stop their knees from shaking. Who can blame them? The craziest group of demigods in camp armed with duct-tape, make-up, and and mini-skirts, there's a reason to be afraid...

The next morning, Jana was escorted back to her room from her hide-out in the Terpischore cabin to find four, very primped up, very apologetic Hermes boys

* * *

><p><strong><em>6) She's logical  7) She's wise_**

* * *

><p>Lillian was <em>this close<em> to cutting her wrists, perphaps the pain she would gain from that would distract from the throbbing headahce she was getting with non-stop shouting going on all about her.

"WE CAN'T JUST SEND THEM ON A QUEST WITHOUT SUFFICIENT SUPPLIES!"

"AND WHERE, OH WISE ONE, DO YOU SUGGEST WE GET THESE OH-SO-NEEDED SUPPLIES? CHIRON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST ASK OUR PARENTS?"

"BECAUSE _THEY'VE _BEEN KIDNAPPED, STUPID!"

"SHE'S JUST TRYING TO HELP-"

"WELL SHE'S FAILING AT IT!"

"WHY HAVEN'T WE BEEN TAKEN BY THE CREATURES YET-"

"SOME OF US HAVE-"

"DON'T FUCKING JINX IT!"

And on, and on, and on, it was enough to drive her mad. Finally, she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"_STOP!_ and everyone did, instead using their remaining energy to swivel their heads towards the one person who had remained silent through-out the whole ordeal. They were curious to see what else she had to say. Lilly took a deep breath, stood up, and addressed them saying,

"I know you all are disturbed about the happening that have taken place at Camp Half-Blood and Olympus itself, but it we can't stick together, the enemy has already won.

The got more accomplished during the one hour in which Lilly was in charge than they had all day with just yelling at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lilly,<em>

_This is the least that I can do to show you just how special you are, wiser, smarter, sweeter, and more loyal than some friends I've made in "off-line". I truly hope that we meet someday, so that maybe you'd rub some of those brains off on me...Lord knows I need it._

_Your Friend,_

_Noi_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WAS "LillianClassic", HER STORIES CAN EASILY BE FOUND IN THE "Godfather" ARCHIVE IN BOOKS OR JUST GO STRAIGHT TO HER PROFILE :-). SHE'S TRULY AMAZING, AND YOU'LL JUST LOVE HER STYLE OF WRITING-NOT TO MENTION GREAT PERSONALITY. <strong>

**XOXOX!**

**N.C**

**I-AM-JANUS**


End file.
